Known from the state of the art, for example, from Offenlegungsschrift DE 102007063312 A1, is a parametering system and a method for parametering a field device. In such case, an assistance module and a parametering module are used, in order to translate data for an application of the customer into suitable parameter values for the field device and to store the parameter values or to transmit such to the field device. In such case, the parametering module serves to determine a set of parameters, or parameter values, which establish the operation of the field device. In such case, it is thus necessary to produce from the application data always a fitting set of parameters, a procedure that is, however, in given cases, time- and energy intensive, when each parameter must be individually determined.